Everybody's Fool
by XDarkxKarixKamiyaX
Summary: Phoebie is 1 inch away from death,Sometimes dreams can reveal more than they normally would....Plz R&R and NO FLAMES! A G/P fic(Gerald/Phoebie fic)


Me- Hmmmmmmmmm I decided to write another Hey Arnold fic lol. This one should be intresting.  
  
Numbuh 13- Pfft,Yeah...If you like tragedys.  
  
Me- Enjoy!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
Perfect by nature, Icons of self indulgence, Just what we all need, More lies about a world That  
  
Sirens could be heard over the distant darkness of the city,Laying on a bed in the residence of a house was a girl..A 18 year old,Her chest not heaveing like it should..She layed there on the bed..The girl was Phoebie,Her breatheing was rasping and slipping farther away from her with each second,laying beside her was a african american boy about her age,He was Gerald,Gerald's arms were folded behind his head as he layed there exhausted from worrying and his face red from crying.....  
  
Never was and never will be, Have you no shame,Don't you see me, You know you've got everybody fooled...  
  
Her night dress billowed behind her as she walked to the window,stareing at the dark sky,Carefully balanceing herself on the window-cill she stepped across it like it was nothing and walked along the ledge of the building,Careful not to slip..She felt as if she were falling for miles...Darkness comsumed the light as the shadows continued to shaft over the sky...  
  
Look here she comes now, Bow down and stare in wonder, Oh how we love you, No flaws when your pretending But now I know she  
  
Looking through a window she saw two adults sitting watching the TV with tears silent slideing from down their eyes like they had no emotion..were they her parents?But she did not pay any second thought as she kept walking..Her eyes closed as the wind blew her hair was well as nightgown around as she walked...  
  
Never was and never will be, You don't know how you've betrayed me, And somehow you got everybody fooled  
  
Peering through another window as rain started pound loudly against the cement,As silence over ran the darkness,She continued to walk..She looked through a passing window and saw a party going on..Was that Helga there? But like before she never payed a second thought as she continued to walk...  
  
Without the mask where will you hide, Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
Grabbing onto the window cill to pull herself up,her hands started to slip when someone else's hands grabbed her in time,Gerald stood upon the cill struggleing to pull her back onto the cill,She struggled harder and harder but her hand started to slip as her foot could never catch hold of the cill...  
  
I know the truth now, I know who you are, And I don't love you anymore  
  
Her hand slipped even more and she began to fall,Her arms spread without any fear as she plummetted towards the ground even more..Her eyes remained closed as the ground began to draw near..She could hear Gerald's voice echoe in her mind "Phoebie come back"  
  
Never was and never will be, You don't know how you've betrayed me, And somehow youve got everybody fooled  
  
Shadows continued to shaft as the ground continued to draw close,Gerald flung himself from the cill in attempt to save his agonizeing love..He finally reached her and his arms wrapped around her as they both continued to fall and the street became ever more clear as it came to meet them.....  
  
Never was and never will be, You're not real and you can't save me, Somehow now your everybody's fool  
  
The ground finally came up to meet them..Phoebie still in Gerald's arms..Gerald then whispered in her ear "I love you..." And they finally hit,everything blacking out...  
  
She layed there in bed,the sheets and covers neatly over her..Her chest heaveing up and down like it should,She was breatheing again..Gerald layed peacefully beside her as the curtains continued to flutter in the wind and the sirens were now but only a faint sound....  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Me- That...was.....SO COOL!It also starred the best couple of all time,Phoebie & Gerald,Yet another masterpeice by me ^_^  
  
Numbuh 13- Okkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyy...  
  
Me- Plz,R&R and remember...NO FLAMES! 


End file.
